In too deep
by awildmelmel
Summary: 3 years after the incident with Callaghan, a strange new drug emerges with even stranger dealers; along with tech being stolen throughout the city. While Hiro tries to figure out who's behind it all he learns his new friend might be a victim of the new drug craze. Will the nerd squad save the day, or are some people too far gone to be saved?
1. Chapter 1

"I'll see you guys later." Hiro called out as he locked up his lab for the night. This is his third year at college, and by extension his third year in the nerd lab. It was hard for the kid genius at first. He didn't have his big brother to keep him on track, and he spent all of his spare time rebuilding Baymax so his grades weren't spectacular his first semester. But once Hiro and his friends found the perfect balance between school and hero work college wasn't so hard.

"Where are you going Hiro? It's still early." Honey asked as she pushed her pink glasses further up on her nose.

"To the book store, and then home." He explained to the blond chemist. Although Hiro loved being with his friends and working on projects sometimes he just wants to sit alone in his room and read manga. And that's exactly what he planed on doing.

"Good night, and be safe." She waved him off.

It was a good 2 hours before the book store closed, still Hiro rushed through the streets of San Fransokyo. The new volume of Galaxy Guns came out today and he was dying to get his hands on it. He entered the shop and made his was to the comic and manga section. Besides a blond at the end of the aisle the section was empty and Hiro wasn't complaining. Although there was nothing wrong with being an otaku he always felt uncomfortable when the store was crowded, like everyone was silently judging him. Hiro went to the spot where Galaxy Gun was and scanned the shelf for the new book. Volume 1, volume 2, volume 5, volume 6... No volume 7. Galaxy Gun was a popular series, but he couldn't believe they were all gone.

"Damn." He hissed under his breath, catching the attention of the blond.

She looked up from the shelf she was searching through and turned to the young robotics genius. Blondie was hesitant, but she finally decided to speak up. "What's wrong?" Her voice was quiet and unsure.

"They don't have the book I need." Hiro glanced over at Blondie and noticed the small stack of books she had hanging off the shelf. "Looks like you don't have that problem."

"Yeah, I'm kind of a dork." Blondie giggled as she brushed her long hair behind her ear. "What book were you looking for?"

"The 7th Galaxy Gun. It just came out today and there already out."

Blondie reached out to her book stack and pulled out a manga with a familiar robot on the cover. "This one?" She held it out to Hiro.

"You got the last one." He took the book from the blond. "Some people have all the luck."

"You take it."

Hiro raised his eyebrow. "It's that last one."

"It's cool." Blondie rocked back on her feet. "I read it online already anyways."

He broke out in a smile, revealing the gap in his teeth. "Thanks... Uh."

"Maddie." She gave Hiro a smile. "And you are?"

"I'm Hiro." He held out his hand and Maddie shook it. Her hands were so small compared to Hiro's.

"So is Galaxy Gun you're favorite?" She asked pulling her hand out of his.

"Yeah. I read other stuff, but I'm really into robots." Hiro could feel little butterfly's in his stomach. "What about you?"

"Well it's hard to pick between Death Note and Black Bird." She paused when Hiro gave her a funny look. "What's that for?"

"Black Bird? It's nothing but sex and violence." He laughed.

"So it's like Game of Thrones with easier to remember names." Maddie defended. "I'm sure you read a sucky series too."

The teen genius felt his face get warm. "I do read Fruits Basket." He confessed.

Maddie's face light up. "I love Fruits Basket!"

The two teens just grinned at each other until Hiro remembered what time it was. "Uh, I gotta go but do you think I'll see you again?"

Her grin got wider. "I'm usually here after school on Tuesdays." She paused for a moment. "Do you have a Facebook?" Hiro shook his head. When you only have four friends you don't really need social networking sites. "Then make one so I can look you up on it."

"I might just do that." He looked over Maddie one more time. Yellow hair framed her pale face, and she had the bluest eyes Hiro has ever seen. He was sure he would recognize Maddie the next time he came to the book store, so he said goodbye before purchasing his book and going home.

The café was closed by the time Hiro walked in the door. Aunt Cass was already upstairs cooking dinner, but Baymax was waiting for him by the stairs.

"Hello Hiro, how was school?" The puffy robot asked.

"Great buddy." The raven haired boy answered. They made their way up to the kitchen and said hi to aunt Cass. Once dinner was over Baymax and Hiro went to his bedroom. Turning on his computer, he followed Maddie's advice and created a Facebook. He sent requests to Honey, Fred, Gogo, and Wasabi; then Hiro began the pointless task of trying to find Maddie. The only thing he knew about her was her name and that she liked manga. After looking through about a hundred different Maddie's, Hiro gave up and started to read Galaxy Gun.

It was around nine o'clock when Maddie got home and realized she was locked out... Again. She didn't have a key, so the blond sat on her porch and waited until her mom or dad came home. As the time ticked by the night got colder. Her phone said it was nearly 10. Her parents were never home anymore, not since they moved to San Fransokyo last July. Her dad got this huge promotion so Maddie had to give up everything and move to this god forsaken town. And it wasn't like Maddie could just go wait at a friends house...She didn't have any friends. She hated this city and everyone in it, the kids at school especially.

She called both of her parents and as usual they didn't pick up. 10:15 rolled around before Maddie decided to give up and break into the house. She climbed through her living room window, rolling onto her couch. The blond found her way into her bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights as she opened the top drawer of her dresser. A tiny plastic bag hid underneath the socks and underwear. The bag contained a few green pills that Maddie held with trembling hands.

"It's wrong." She whispered even though she was alone. Maddie just stared at the pills, biting her lip as she tried to fight the urge to open the bag. After five minutes of cold dark silence she opened the bag and pulled out one pill. "Just one... That's all..." She raised her hand to her mouth and felt the small green tormentor slide down her throat.

**I know I said it would be a bit till I posted again, but I couldn't help it. I've been wanting to write this since I first saw the movie, and I'm too excited about it to keep it to myself. This will be a lot different from my last fanfic, but hopefully you all still like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

It was an early day for Gogo and Honey. The purple haired speed freak came across some thugs last night selling a new drug she's never seen. Mysterious green pills have been popping up all over the city, which meant the nerd squads resident chemist would be busy.

"It looks like their some sort of hallucinogenic, but I still haven't figured out all the facts yet." Honey told Gogo as they watched the sun rise through the window. Gogo hated calling anyone in this early but these pills concerned her.

"Like acid?"

"Not quite, but something similar yes." The blond took a pause to rub her eyes under her glasses. "Where did you say you found it?"

"All around, but the first place I saw it was around the east end." Gogo popped her gum and shifted in her chair.

"East end?" Honey gave her a confused look. "But that's by the suburbs... We never have any problems there." She was right about that. Aside from last night the east end was the most uneventful place in San Fransokyo. They never had a crime problem there before so it raised a flag for both of the girls.

"Last night was a different story. The people I booked were small time junkies, but I have no clue where these pills came from."

"Any news from the police?" Honey asked.

Gogo shook her head. "They said they would call if any new information came up."

"Well that will take for-" The phone ringing cut her. She let it ring a second time before answering. "Hello?" Honey pulled he phone away from her face. "It's the police."

Put it on speaker." The chemist did as she was told, allowing Gogo to join in. "What did you get out of them?"

"Not very much. These guys don't know anything about what these things are or how there made." The officer on the line sighed. "They don't even know what their dealer looks like. Something about ninjas giving them the pills."

"Ninjas?" Honey piped up. "What do they mean by that?"

"One of the kids said that a guy dressed like a ninja gave him the drugs." The officer sounded just as lost as the girls.

"Did they say anything else?" Gogo questioned.

"Yeah. Besides dressing like its Halloween, the dealer wore a mask. I can send you a picture the suspect managed to take."

Honey opened the shared super hero email and brought up the picture. It was only from the chest up but from what the girls could see the subject of the photo was in fact dressed like a ninja, with a large hood covering their hair. The mask covered the entire face and had a mouth full of jagged red teeth painted on below two large black circles where the eyes were. It looked like the paint dripped on the mouth, making it seem like blood was running down the mask.

"That is creepy." Whispered Honey.

"You got that right." Gogo agreed.

The girls thanked the officer for his help and continued to work on the case. Honey kept busy with the pills while Gogo began mapping out tonight's search. It was going to be a long night for the entire nerd squad.

"So you met a girl at the book store last night?" Fred asked Hiro as they walked to the nerd lab.

The teen tried to hid the fact he was blushing. "Yes, but we only talked for a minute."

"It sounds more like you were flirting." He gave Hiro a playful shove. "Who knew you'd turn out to be such a stud?" Hiro rolled his eyes at him. "So what was her name?"

"Maddie." The raven haired boy said with a smile. He wasn't trying to get stupid ideas in his head, but Hiro couldn't help it. The book store blond was cute and although Hiro was a super hero genius, he was also seventeen. Cute girls tend to corrupt the brain when you're seventeen, especially when they know all about your favorite manga.

Fred noticed his companions mind started wandering. "You've got it so bad." He laughed, earning a punch in the arm from Hiro. When the two boys entered the nerd lab Honey and Gogo were in the middle of explaining the situation to Wasabi. After a lot of back tracking and confused looks the girls finished relaying all the information they knew.

"So let me get this straight...Theres a ninja in a creepy mask selling green acid pills to a bunch of high school kids and junkies." Wasabi said, still completely lost.

"Basically." Gogo confirmed. "Except we recently found out there might be more than one ninja."

"More than one? How can you tell?" Hiro wondered out loud.

"Some more police reports came in and it turns out there's other dealers in different masks." Honey added to the confusion. "Many of the people in custody claimed there was a different mask on their dealer. And if their not lying about the time and place where they met with the ninja, there's no way one person could be behind it all."

"A group of drug dealing ninjas...THIS IS AWESOME!" Fred shouted as he jumped up out of his chair. "When do we get to take 'em down?"

"Tonight." The others said in unison.

"You're late Cannibal." A deep voice called out from the shadows as a masked figure came into view. The mask had soulless eyes and dripping teeth. The person called Cannibal pulled down their hood to hide part of their already covered face.

"Don't give me that shit X, you're late all the time." Huffed a very feminine voice. "Where's Splat?"

The person in the shadows emerged, revealing another mask. This one had a black X where the mouth should be and simple slits for the eyes. "He'll be here." Just as X finished his sentence another masked figure appeared next to Cannibal. "What took you so long?"

"I had to ditch the super squad." A thick southern accent said from behind a blue and black paint splattered mask. "They chased me from 3rd street all the way from the pier."

"So they finally picked up our trail... Boss will be pleased to hear." X said. "Lets head back and report."

As the ninja trio began to head out Cannibal pulled a tiny bag of pills out of her pocket. She wrestled the bag open while Slat shook his head. "You ever hear the saying 'Don't get high on your own supply'?"

"Good thing it's not mine." She lifted her mask and exposed her pink lips. The female ninja popped a pill into her mouth and placed the mask back on her face. It only took a few minutes before her steps became off balanced and slow.

X turned to face his intoxicated companion. "Look you drugged out little whore, we have a job to do and you popping our product every chance you get isn't helping." He took a step closer to Cannibal, causing her to stumble back. "Your lack of commitment might bring on the boss's wrath. Are you sure you want to go through that again?" The girl just swayed in response. X raised his hand and brought it down hard against her face. Cannibal fell to the ground and lost her mask.

Slowly she picked up her masked and placed it back over her face. The two boys continued walking without her, but she got to her feet quickly and sprinted after them. Fear and pain brought Cannibal out of her drug induced haze making it easier to keep up with her companions. She hated following them but she had no choice. This is how she survived, and if that meant dealing with a couple of pricks so be it.

**so just a heads up, I might not be able to post as often as I'd like for this story, but I will defiantly try to get new chapters out as soon as I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the fact they were drug dealers, the masked criminals were true to their costumes. Fred and Gogo chased one the ninjas for eight blocks before losing him in an ally. The black and blue masked dealer disappeared without a trace. Honey and Wasabi didn't have much luck figuring out the pills back at the lab. Apparently it caused the consumer to release ridiculously high levels of dopamine and according to the druggies Hiro and Baymax booked it was pretty addictive. They have been at this case for days and haven't gotten any closer to solving it. In fact while the group was out looking for the ninjas, someone broke into Krei Tech and stole "classified" technology. In other words Alistair Krei was out some weapons.

First ninjas selling drugs, now missing tech. Hiro was trying to wrap his mind around the whole situation. "We should split up." He said as he ran his fingers through his wild hair. "Half of us track down Krei's weapons, the other half go after the ninjas."

"You and Baymax would be on the ninja tracking team. He could use his scanner to help catch them." Wasabi pointed to the puffy robot.

"Good idea." Honey commented. " If we lose them again Baymax could scan the city."

Hiro turned to his brothers creation. "What do you say buddy? Up for it?"

"I am up for it." Baymax answered in his monotone voice.

"Great." Hiro stood up and headed for the door. "So tonight it will be me, Baymax, and Wasabi?"

"That sounds good but... where are you going?" Gogo asked.

"Book store. I wont be gone long, I promise." He called out as the door shut behind him. Today was Tuesday and high school got out ten minutes ago.

"So you showed up after all." Maddie smiled as Hiro got closer. "Did you miss me?"

Her attempts at flirting were obvious, but not unwelcomed. The teen genius hated to admit that when she smiled his knees went weak. Maybe Fred was right, Hiro did have it bad.

"Maybe." He grinned. "So how was school?" Maddie's smile turned into a frown. "Rough day?"

"You could say that." She only went to two classes before calling it quits. After someone dumped her books across the hallway Maddie thought she had enough school for one day and decided to sit around the book store and wait for Hiro."Actually, you showing up is the only good thing about today."

Hiro felt his heart sink. The blond looked so sad, but he could tell that talking about it was off limits. "Then we'll just have to fix that." He held out his hand to her.

"Where are we going?" She asked while placing her small hand in his.

"Some place fun."

He dragged Maddie a few blocks over to the arcade where Hiro was a regular. The owner greeted the teens and started to chat with Hiro. "So is this your girlfriend?" The tall middle aged man asked.

Red crept over Hiro's face. "N-no, we're n-not together."

Both the owner and Maddie laughed. She thought Hiro was sweet and completely adorable. He was tall and thin with wild hair and the cutest smile. It wouldn't be long before she was head over heels for him, Maddie could feel it. She waved to the owner and started to pull Hiro towards the games.

"I'll tell you what. If you can beat me at Street Fighter we can call this a date." Maddie said with a grin.

"And what if you win?" He asked.

She grinned even wider. "I'll think of something."

To Hiro's surprise he lost to Maddie. As punishment, Hiro had to win her a stuffed bear from one of the crane games. They played various games for the next hour or so, until Maddie started to act weird. She lost focus, and seemed a little on edge. "I-I need to get some fresh air."

"Want me to go with you?" Hiro took a few steps towards her but Maddie shook he head.

"No...Actually I should head home. It's getting late." She turned and ran right into a man walking in front of her. She dropped her purse, causing the contents to spill out on the floor. Maddie fell on her knees and began frantically shoving things back into her bag. Hiro started to help, but froze when he saw a little plastic bag with green pills inside. Her hand reached out for them but Hiro was quicker, taking the pills and putting them in his pocket. Maddie didn't look up at him, she jus finished putting her belongings away and got up quickly. Hiro grabbed her arm before she could run away. He lead the blond out into the ally where they would be alone.

"You want to explain this?" He held up the plastic bag.

"I'm holding them for a friend." She lied. There wasn't a person in this whole city Maddie considered a friend...Except Hiro, and that wasn't looking so good at the moment.

A skeptical look formed on his face. "Really? So you wont mind if I toss these into the harbor?"

He turned and took a step before Maddie reached out and grabbed his hoodie. "Look... I need them, so just...just give them back."

"Why would you even think of taking these? Do you have any idea how messed up this things are?" Hiro could feel his anger rising.

"I know it's bad." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I just... You don't get it. E-every day I have that feeling like my heart was ripped out of my chest and I just wanted it to stop." She choked out through sobs. "They make me feel like I'm whole. Like I'm not falling to pieces." Hiro knew what she was talking about. After Tadashi died, Hiro felt empty and alone. Back then he wouldn't have cared what it was, as long as it was a way to fill the void.

He pulled Maddie into his arms and held her close. "I get it, but what made you do it?" Hiro really didn't know much about the girl in his arms, so he couldn't understand why she would turn to drugs.

"My dad got a promotion last year so we had to move here back in July. I left everything back home. My friends, family, we couldn't even bring our dog." She pulled away to look up at Hiro. "It's my last year of high school and I have no friends. I don't even talk when I go to school. To make it worse I never see my parents anymore. I'm all alone in this god forsaken city."

Hiro thought about how hard it must have been for her to leave behind her entire life, then try to start a new one. "You're not alone, not anymore." She just stared up at him for a while before she got up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. Hiro went stiff at first, but eventually he melted into the kiss. Maddie tasted like strawberry chap stick and tears.

All three of the ninjas stood around inside an old warehouse by the pier. They were joined by a group of thugs, all waiting for the same person.

"What are they doing here?" Cannibal asked, pointing at the unmasked men.

"There here because I need someone to sell the drugs, while I have you three doing the real job." A tall black haired man stepped out from a small office. He tossed a large bag towards the thugs. "Spit it up and go sell. You are staying here tonight." He pointed another smaller bag at the ninjas.

"What's in the bag?" Splat asked with anticipation.

"Presents." The boss opened the bag and proceeded to hand out its contents. Splat received gauntlets, and X got what looked like ninja stars while Cannibal held a katana in her hands. "Well try them out." Boss instructed.

Splat was the first to test his new weapon. The gloved had magnets strong enough to rip pieces off of the pipes above them. Once he had a long section of metal in his hand he sent it flying into the concert wall, and it stuck a foot deep into it. "It took a lot of work to get the magnets to switch polarities on the users whim, but I managed. Your turn X."

X tossed one of the stars into the same section of wall that Splat targeted. To every ones surprise, the blade was sharp enough to cut into the wall. A few moments later a small explosion caused the wall to crumble. "If the blade doesn't kill them, the explosion will." Boss laughed. "And now you, my dear." He gestured to Cannibal.

She felt the blade start to hum in her hand. Looking down she could see the sword start to glow red. Cannibal walked over to s small stack of cinder block and brought the blade down on top of them. It glided trough so easily that She accidentally cut into the floor. "Isn't it amazing. The blade actually becomes a laser capable of slicing through most materials. And they all sync up to the chips in your masks, so only you can use them."

"How did you make these?" X asked in amazement.

"Thank Krei Tech for their experimental weapons. All I have to do was tweak them a bit." Boss said.

"Why do we need these?" Cannibal turned to the boss. "Why do we need weapons?"

"To get rid of San Fransokyo's resident super heroes of course." The boss wandered closer to the ninjas. "Their the only real threat we face."

"Y-you said we wouldn't hurt anyone." The girls voice began to shake. "I n-never said I would kill anyone."

"Well the funny thing is..." Boss put an arm around her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "You don't have a fucking choice." He pulled away from the now trembling Cannibal. "I want you three to practice tonight so you're good to go tomorrow." The boss waved over his shoulder and walked out of the ware house, leaving the boys to play with their weapons and Cannibal to regret ever getting in with these guys.

**Guess who didn't get out of bed till 3 in the afternoon...THIS GIRL! I hope your day was better than mine, and I hope you liked the new chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Last night was a complete flop. There were no leads on the missing tech. No security footage, no prints, and no one saw anything. The ninja hunt didn't go well either. Wasabi, Baymax, and Hiro searched the entire city but all they found were a few small time dealers. It didn't help that the youngest of the group had his mind on other things. Hiro couldn't stop thinking back to his kiss with Maddie and what it meant. Did she like him? Or was she going through some weird stage of withdrawal and had no idea what she was doing. He never had a chance to ask thanks to Gogo. As soon as the teens pulled away from their kiss she called, furious that Hiro was gone so long. Maddie agreed to see him today at the book store, so Hiro figured she must like him... At least a little.

"I'll be at the book store." Hiro called out to his friends as he was leaving the nerd lab.

"You going to see Maddie?" Fred asked in a teasing tone. The rest of the groups ears perked up at the mention of an unknown girl.

"Who's Maddie?" Honey inquired. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"She's a friend, just a friend." Hiro told them while he pushed open the door.

"Use protection!" Gogo called out, earning a laugh from Fred and a shocked look from Honey and Wasabi. "What? Tadashi isn't here to tell him, so someone has to."

Maddie was fidgeting with the strap on her backpack when Hiro entered the book store. She didn't notice him until he was standing right in front of her.

"Earth to Maddie?" He tapped her shoulder causing the blond to jump. Once she saw it was Hiro, she relaxed and slouched back in her seat.

"H-hey, I didn't see you..." She continued to play with her bag. Hiro pulled up a chair next to his friend. Maddie was quiet for a while, not saying a word or looking up from her hands. After a few minutes of awkward silence Hiro grabbed her hand.

"Is everything alright?" Her eyes finally met his. Hiro could see that they were red, as if she'd been crying. "What happened?"

Her mouth formed a smile, but her eyes still looked sad. "Nothing." She took her hand back and brushed her hair out of her face. "It's just... Do you wanna go some where?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like just hop on a bus and leave." Maddie stood up and began pacing. "We could go anywhere. New Orleans, Chicago, Denver... Colorado is supposed to be beautiful." She stopped to face Hiro. "We could... Just... leave."

"Maddie..." Hiro got to his feet and closed the gap between them. He didn't realize how fragile the blond looked until now. His hands reached out to her slowly, fearing she might shatter. "Why do you want to run away?"

"Run away? No, I just want to see the world, you know?" Maddie shrugged off Hiro's hands and picked up her bag. "There's nothing keeping me here, so I figure why not now. We could go anywhere we want and do anything we want." She tried to fight back her tears and stop herself from trembling. "Let's just... disappear..."

Honestly, the idea was rather appealing to Hiro. Take a break from hero work, see the world, just doing what ever he wanted. But he would be leaving behind his friends and aunt Cass. She already lost Tadashi, Hiro couldn't put her through something like that again.

"That sounds great, but we can't just run off. Your parents would lose their minds worrying about you." He sighed. "I'm all my aunt has left, I can't just run out on her. We can go see the world when the times right, but until then... Just stay here."

Maddie sat back down, defeated. She wasn't brave enough to leave on her own, and Hiro was the only person she wanted to be with. "Okay." She whispered.

Hiro bit his lip. It was painfully obvious that Maddie was upset, but Hiro was never good at cheering people up... But he did know someone with enough pep to make anyone smile. "Come on, I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" She looked up at him.

"A café."

**I know it's super short, but I haven't posted in a while so I figured it's better than nothing.** **I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but no promises. anyways I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I got this one done sooner than I thought. Heads up: Shit gets real!**

Hiro and Maddie walked into The Lucky Cat café. The blond smiled at the smell of coffee and sweets as Hiro lead her to a table in the corner. It wasn't very busy, just a handful of people we scattered about the café, meaning aunt Cass would have some free time. Cass looked up from her dishes to see her nephew sitting with a girl she's never met before. She put a few of Hiro's favorite cookies on a plate and went over to introduce herself.

"Hi sweetie." She said placing the cookies on the table. "Who's your friend?" Cass noticed the girl siting with her nephew looked a little... rough. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red, but that didn't stop Cass from being friendly.

"This is Maddie. She's having a bad day, so I thought I would bring her here." Hiro gave his friend a smile. "This is my aunt Cass, she owns the café."

"Nice to meet you aunt Cass." Maddie almost whispered. It was official, Cass thought Maddie was adorable. She fought the urge to hug the blond out of fear of scarring her away. Cass had a problem with personal space sometimes.

"I'm sorry you're having a bad day. Is there anything I can do? I have a fresh batch of cupcakes." Hiro laughed and Maddie smiled. Food was his aunts answer to everything. "Why don't you give her a tour of the house and I'll bring you up some."

Maddie's head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. "We live upstairs." Hiro said as he stood up and offered his hand to her. The blond took his hand and followed him up to the house.

"You live with your aunt?" She asked once they were out of ear shot from anyone in the café.

"Yeah, my parents died when I was three so my aunt Cass raised me." Hiro never really got upset when he talked about his parents. He didn't remember much about them, unlike Tadashi who used to cry sometimes when the subject came up. When he turned back to look at Maddie she was almost in tears again. "Why don't we change the subject." He said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"That's probably a good idea." She wiped away her tears and started to examine the frames on the wall. Hiro went to the fridge to get them drinks, leaving Maddie to wander the living room. Some of the frames held pictures while others held certificates. Just from the wall she learned that Hiro's last name was Hamada, and that he was extremely gifted at robotics. She noticed another name on a lot of the documents. Tadashi Hamada. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't figure out why. Hiro entered the living room just as Maddie was looking at family photos. "Who's this?" She pointed at a picture of Him and Tadashi taken four years ago.

"That's my brother, Tadashi." He handed her a glass filled with juice. "He died in a fire three years ago." Although Hiro has gotten better, he still isn't completely over his brothers death.

Maddie glanced over at Hiro but his eyes didn't leave the photo. She reached over and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry." she whispered. Hiro squeeze back and gave a small smile. The two teens spent the next few hours eating cupcakes and talking about Tadashi, and how much Hiro missed him. Before they knew it, it was nearly eight o'clock. Hiro walked Maddie home, but stopped her before she entered her dark house.

"Promise you wont run away." He waited for an answer, but didn't expect the blond to pull down his face so their lips could touch. She backed away from their short kiss.

"I promise."

Cannibal adjusted the strap across her chest as she walked the dark streets alone. Boss insisted they split up, better chance of running into the heroes, he says. She hoped it didn't come down to that, but the masked girl knew she didn't have a choice. If she didn't kill the heroes on site Boss would kill her, which on some nights seemed like a welcomed idea; but not now. Until Cannibal knew what Boss was planning she was forced play his game.

_"Any sign of them?" _X asked through the head set.

"No." Cannibal reported. "What about you Splat?"

_ "I just lost them. Three of them are headed by the pier." _Splat informed his partners.

"The pier? But that's where I-" Cannibal went silent. She hid behind a freight car as three figured came into view. One was a large man in green armor with dark skin and impressive dreads. Another one was too big to be human, she figured it was a robot. And the last one in their trio was short compared to his companions, but Cannibal knew the black and purple clad hero was bigger than her.

She reached back and unsheathed her katana. The sword hummed to life in the trembling hands. A few deep breathes passed her lips before she stepped out of her hiding place. It took all of five seconds for the heroes to notice her. Dreads was the first to come at Cannibal. His weapon was some sort of laser much like her own. The large man was surprised her blade didn't break when they collided, but he recovered quickly. As Cannibal blocked and dodged the mans blows she noticed his companions weren't attacking her as well. _Long range attacks_. She thought to herself. _Their afraid they might hit him_.

Cannibal knew the longer she dragged this out the, more likely she would lose. Her opponent was larger and stronger than she was, so the masked girl decided to switch to offence. With all the strength she could manage Cannibal tossed Dreads arm back, causing him to stumble. She had a clear shot with her katana, but instead she brought a swift kick up to his face, connecting on his jaw line. The large man went down, face planting into the ground. Cannibal kicked his side to make sure he was down for the count. He didn't move, leading everyone on the pier to believe he was unconscious.

The ninja turned to face her next opponents, but instead saw a large fist flying at her. She stepped to the side and sliced her blade through the metal hand, sending the pieced into a freight behind her.

_Rocket fist?_ She laughed internally. _Some ones been reading way too much Galaxy Gun._

"Let's get him Baymax!" The short one shouted. She could tell it was a boy, but he sounded so young... Cannibal shook any thought of sympathy away. That boy would die here tonight... And Cannibal would be the one to kill him.

Defeating the robot was all too easy. Her katana sliced through it's armor like warm butter, revealing what looked like the stay puff marshmallow man from Ghostbusters. Just as Cannibal was about to pop the walking bounce house the kid chucked a large piece of concert that crashed into her leg. She let out a cry of pain and went down on one knee. The robot reached out for her mask, but Cannibal quickly sliced through his arm. The bot deflated as the rest of it's armor fell to the ground.

"BAYMAX!" The kid rushed over to his bot, nearly forgetting the danger right in front of him. Cannibal fought through the pain and got to her feet. She took a few steps towards the kid and noticed him trembling. He was afraid of her. The boy knew his armor couldn't stop the red blade. She swung her katana at her defenseless opponent, letting him dodge her blows.

_This is it... I'm going to kill this kid..._ Hot tears began to fall beneath her mask. _I'm sorry_. The voice in her head got louder with each swing of her sword. _I don't want to. I don't want to. I don't want to._

She raised her blade above the terrified boy and choked out. "I'm Sorry." The red blade came down, slicing trough the kids helmet as he fell backwards. Cannibal knew he moved in time to missed her attack, but now his helmet laid in pieces on the ground; there was no missing this time.

She moved closer to her prey as he looked up to face his death. Cannibal took one look at his face and her arm fell back to her side. "No..." She barley whispered.

He had unruly black hair, warm brown eyes filled with anger and fear, and a gap in his front teeth that made him look much younger than he actually was. Cannibal kept staring at him, hoping what she saw was a trick of the light or a hallucination. The boy on the ground gave her a confused look before a disc sliced into her left arm. Cannibal let out a shriek and turned to see three more heroes have arrived. The one in the monster suit went to Dreads side while Blondie checked on the bot, leaving the one in yellow free to attack Cannibal. Yellow raced towards the ninja at an incredible speed, but was tripped by a pipe rising through the cement.

Splat appeared behind Cannibal. "X will be here any second. Why didn't you call for back up?!"

Head lights shown just a few yards away. "CANNIBAL! SPLAT!" X shouted for her to run, and she did just that. She hopped into the back of a beat up van with Yellow, Blondie, and the kid close behind. As soon as Cannibal had the door shut, X floored it and tossed a ninja star out the window to slow the heroes down. It must have done the trick, because they weren't followed.

Once the ninjas were back at the warehouse Cannibal removed her mask and tossed off her hood, not caring about the thugs nearby. Her blond hair fell in her face as she tried to wipe away tears. Anger and guilt began to consume her.

"Oh stop bein a lil bitch Maddie!" Splat hissed as he dropped his mask to the floor. His teeth were crooked and he had dirty red hair. He gave her a hard shove as he passed her.

"FUCK YOU JARED!" Maddie threw her mask at his face, nearly hitting her target. She had impressive aim considering her eyes were filled with tears.

"I don't know what your problem is." He said in a smug tone. "Let me guess... You fucking that chink that, aint you?"

Maddie winced at the racial slur. "Shut up." She sobbed.

"I'm right aint I?" Jared laughed as he walked closer to the weeping girl.

"Shut up." She choked out. Maddie was still in shock. Hiro was one of the guys she's been ordered to kill, and she nearly did just that. The thought of her friend lying dead by the pier sent a new wave of grief through the blond.

"Who knew all it took to get in your bed was a pair of squinty eyes." Jared had just barley finished his sentence when Maddie lunged at him. The blond had him on the ground and started hitting him. She could feel his head bounce off the floor, and she saw his blood start to stain her fist, but she didn't stop until the thugs pulled her off. She thrashed around trying to break free, but there were too many.

"What the hell is going on?!" X demanded. He saw Jared start to get up, so he ignored the bloodied redneck. He abandoned his mask, revealing his slicked back brown hair and the coldest grey eyes Maddie has ever seen. She hated Caleb more than Jared because he was like another Boss. He was so dedicated to 'The Cause' that he would blindly follow any order.

"This slut is bangin' one of the heroes." Jared spat. "Why don't you go tell Boss, Caleb. I'm sure he'd love to hear this."

"I believe I'm quite capable of handling this." Caleb said as he moved in closer to Maddie. He towered over the restrained girl with a sadistic smile. "Now Maddie," He placed his hand under her chin forcing her to look up. "why would you do that to our friend Jared? He's been nothing but good to you, and yet you beat him to a bloody mess." His sick smile turned into a frown. "What if I acted the way you did?"

Caleb punched Maddie in the gut hard, causing her to go limp in the thugs grasp. They dropped her onto the hard floor. "Teach her a lesson." Caleb instructed the thugs. "She needs to learn how we do business around here."

**Sorry Wasabi and Baymax had to get their ass's kicked, but they should be fine. anyways I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Maddie couldn't take it anymore. She hated her new school and she couldn't stand to be in their new house. It never felt like home, it was just four walls full of reminders of where she belonged. School only started two weeks ago and already she's had enough. The sky was dark when Maddie walked out the front door. There was no point in sneaking out, her parents weren't home. With a bag on her shoulder and enough money in her pocket to take her to Wyoming, she made her way down town to the train station. She knew it would take her a while before she could get back to Indiana, but she didn't care. She just had to get away. The blond was nearly at her destination when a man called out to her from an ally way.

"Excuse me." He said in a smooth voice. The man was hidden by the shadows, making it impossible to make out any fetchers. Maddie tilted her head and pointed to herself. "Yes you my dear."

Against her better instincts, the teen took a step closer to the stranger. "Can I help you?"

"No, but I think I can help you." He moved closer to the light, allowing Maddie to see him. The man was tall with short dark hair and sickly pale skin. His smile was friendly, but his eyes were cold and distant. "Where are you going so late?"

"Home." She lied as she turned and began walking again. "And I can find it on my own."

"We both know you aren't going home." Maddie stopped dead in her tracks. "Lying isn't an attractive quality."

Fear started to over take the blond as she turned to face the man once more. "H-how did you kno-"

"I have my ways." He cut her off. "And my sources tell me that you would perfect to test my new product." The man reached into his pocket and removed a tiny green pill. At first Maddie was going to run, but curiosity got the better of her.

"What is it?" She asked as she took the pill from his hand.

"A way out." He whispered as the world surrounding them began to melt.

The blond tried to run, but her foot was caught in the liquid sidewalk. Her eyes darted back up to the ally way, only to find it empty. She could feel herself sinking further into the ground as the lights faded. Soon she was suffocating in a sea of black.

Maddie woke up from the dream and found herself face down in a small pool of blood. She took in her surroundings and figured out she was in an ally. Her weapon was no where in sight, but her mask laid under her arm. The memories from last night were hazy, but the pain she felt was reminder enough. The thugs Boss hired beat her senseless before letting her limp off to bleed alone in the streets. She must have taken her mask incase she ran into the heroes again. Slowly, she pushed herself up in a sitting position and tried to asses the damage. Massive bruises and cuts aside, nothing seemed broken. Even if something was broken she wouldn't go to the hospital. There was no way to explain her injuries to a doctor. Using the wall for support she got to her feet and instantly regretted it. Her head spun and her stomach flipped. She didn't make it a yard before vomiting. Once her stomach settled, Maddie pulled the hood over her head and tucked the mask in her shirt. She needed new clothes and a place to hide.

"There. Good as new." Hiro said as he finished repairing Baymax. It was two days after his run in with the ninja called Cannibal and he finally had the time and resources to fix his brothers robot. "How's the new arm feel?"

"My arm is once again functional. Thank you Hiro." The puffy bot reached out and pulled Hiro in for a hug. Baymax has been spending too much time with aunt Cass.

"Don't mention it buddy." He wiggled his way out of Baymax's grip. Hiro kept thinking back to the fight. They were lucky to get away with just a bruised face and a busted arm. Cannibal nearly killed him, but he hesitated. Whatever the reason was, Hiro was grateful. The rest of the team joined them in the nerd lad. "Jaw still hurt?" The teen asked Wasabi.

The large students hand reached up to where Cannibal kicked him the other night. "I didn't know someone that small could kick that hard." Wasabi was unconscious for so long that the team ended up taking him to the hospital. Aside from a sore face he was fine.

"Dude you were out for like 4 hours." Fred said as he flopped in a chair. "All that but kicking and we only learned their code names."

"Not quite." Honey interjected. "We did figure out it was the ninjas that stole from Krei Tech."

"And Baymax must have scanned one of them." Gogo looked to the robot.

"Yeah about that... Baymax couldn't scan them."

"What do you mean?" Asked Honey.

"All scans of the individuals in masks were inconclusive." Baymax explained.

Wasabi's hand dropped to his side. "These guy's knew Baymax could scan them, so they made their masks able to throw off his readings."

"They might not have known about Baymax specifically, but they did know it was technologically possible." The youngest of the group added. "We should go after them tonight. And this time lets take them down."

Hiro didn't have much time until the ninja hunt but he wanted to see Maddie. It's been two days since he's seen her and he was worried about her. On his way back home Hiro stopped into the book shop, hoping she was there. The store was practically empty except for the cashier and two customers, neither of which were Maddie. He decided it wouldn't hurt to see if she was home so he made his way over to her neighborhood.

A police car was parked outside her house when Hiro arrived. He was about to leave when he saw the officer exit Maddie's home. "Don't worry Mrs. Smith, We'll call you the moment we find anything."

A short middle aged woman with puffy red eyes appeared in the doorway. "Thank you officer." Fear and curiosity took over the teen. Once the cop pulled away Hiro went up to the door and knocked. The same woman answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Is Maddie alright?" Hiro asked.

The question sent tears down the woman's face. "Maddie has been missing for three days. She hasn't been at school and no one's seen her." She started sobbing.

"I saw her two days ago. We went to my aunt's café then I walked her home." He couldn't believe she broke her promise.

"You've seen her? Did she say anything?" His friend's mother questioned through her tears.

"She was talking about running away, but she told be she wasn't going through with it."

"Where to." There was hope in her voice.

"Maddie never said. She just wanted to get away."

**I know it's short and I know it's bleh, but bare with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hiro asked a few questions, like if anything was missing from his friends room, but Mrs. Smith didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The middle aged woman gave the boy a picture of her daughter so he could ask around his aunt's café. As soon as Hiro finished talking with Maddie's mom her called a group meeting at the café. Once every member of the nerd squad was there Hiro explained the situation.

"Your friend is taking those green pills?" Honey's voice was filled with concern.

"She was. I don't know if she still is, but that's besides the point." Hiro sighed. "Maddie is missing. I know we have to catch the ninjas, but can we look for her? Just for a little bit?" The teen looked at his friends with hope in his eyes.

"Of course we can!" Fred practically jumped out of his seat. "Heroes never turn down a chance to help a damsel in distress."

Everyone agreed with their eccentric friend and came up with a plan. Hiro made copies of Maddie's picture while Gogo was assigning the other members their section of city. Before heading out the teen wrote 'missing' on one of the pictures and taped it to the front door.

The past few days were torture for Maddie. The lack of sleep and constant pain were starting to get to her, not to mention the fliers. Pictures of the blond were up all over town the day after her beating and honestly she was surprised her parents noticed she was gone. She managed to find enough money on the street to buy a bag, some pants and a hoodie from a thrift shop. The mask and her ninja get up were hidden away in the bag as she walked down the street. Ducking her head, Maddie walked past a group of people and turned into a dark ally. With her head down she didn't see that there was someone right in front of her until she bumped into them.

"S-sorry." She whispered as she tried to maneuver around them, only to be stopped when she felt an hand grab her arm. A wave of pain crashed over her as she suppressed a scream.

"Maddie?" An unsure and familiar voice said. The beat up blond looked up and met Hiro's warm brown eyes. Guilt took over the girl while she pried herself from his grasp. She couldn't see him, not after that night. "What's wrong?" He took a step closer to Maddie, allowing Hiro a better view of her injuries. Without thinking he reached out and started looking over her cuts and bruises. "How did this happen?"

"I'm fine." Maddie backed away, avoiding his eyes. "It's nothing."

Hiro's expression turned angry. "What do you mean nothing?! It looks like you were mugged! And where the hell have you been?! Your parents have the cops looking for you!" He stared her down and waited for an answer.

She didn't know what to say. Maddie thought she would be able to slip out of town without anyone finding her, so she never thought of a lie. "It's a long story, but the bottom line is I can't go home." It was a terrible explanation, but it was the best she could come up with on the spot.

"Are you insane?" Hiro hissed. "You are seriously hurt and you need a doctor. I'll take you to the hospital then I'm calling your parents."

"Hiro just trust me." She could feel tears running down her face. "I did something bad and if I stay in San Fransokyo it's only gonna get worse."

The boys anger subsided at the sight of her tears. "I'll help you, just tell me what's going on." He took ahold of her arms and noticed one of her sleeves felt wet. Hiro pull his had away and saw blood soaking though the fabric. It was the same arm Gogo hit on Cannibal, but he shook the thought from his head. He's reading into this too much. "Come on, you need help."

He reached for her again but Maddie backed away. Instead of her arm Hiro grabbed the strap of her bag, causing it to fall to the ground. The mask was staring up at them from the ground as Hiro connected everything. "You're Cannibal..." He shuddered. The boy looked at his friend in disbelief.

Maddie's heart raced and she began to panic. Hiro knew. He knew that she tried to kill him. Without a word the blond took off running, surprisingly fast for someone in her condition. It took Hiro a moment to realize what was happening before he chased after her.

The grass was slick with rain when Maddie found herself running through the cemetery. It started pouring shortly after the teens started chasing each other. She lost Hiro a few streets back but she had to keep going. The bus station was only a couple blocks away, if she could just make it there she could skip town and never have to face Hiro again. As Maddie stumbled amongst the tombstones she kept seeing Hiro's face. The way he looked at her when he saw the mask made her stomach drop. She couldn't talk her way out of this, no amount of 'I'm sorrys' will fix what she broke. Hiro hated her and he had every right to.

Halfway through the graveyard Maddie's foot slipped and sent her crashing down in front of a grave. The impact knocked the wind out of the exhausted blond. She laid there for a moment trying to catch her breath when she looked up and saw who's grave she fell on. Tadashi Hamada.

Maddie forced herself to sit up. She scooted closer to the headstone and started to brush off some moss that Hiro and aunt Cass must have missed. "Hi Tadashi. Hiro told me all about you." The girl spoke to the dead Hamada brother as she continues to tidy his resting place. "I don't know if he told you yet, but he's been doing some amazing things. Your brothers a real live super hero." She let out a sad laugh.

"He's been saving the city from bad guys...like me." Her eyes went blurry and her tears mixed with the rain on her face. "It was never supposed to go this far. I just wanted to forget the way this town made me feel. You must hate me... I hate me..." Maddie began to sob against Tadashi's headstone. "I'm s-sorry." As the girl wept a hand touched her shoulder. She whipped her head around and saw Hiro standing over her. Not letting go of her shoulder, He knelt down beside Maddie. "H-how long have you b-been standing there?"

"Long enough." He said as his arm wrapped around her, making the blond feel safe. "We should get out of the rain." Hiro pulled Maddie to her feet and the teens walked out of the cemetery hand-in-hand.

**sorry it took so long, but my computer is acting up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry these past few chapters have been kinda sucky, i'll try to get re-inspired.** **Anyways I hope you like it.**

The two teens sat quietly in Hiro's garage as it continued to pour down rain. Hiro did his best to patch up his friend, but he knew she would need a doctor. He didn't want to get his aunt involved so he only snuck out the first aid kit and left Baymax to help around the café.

"You're goning to need stitches on your arm. I can take you to the ER." He said as he put away the medical supplies.

Maddie shook her head. "I'll be alright. Besides, the hospital would call the police. I want to avoid that for as long as possible."

Hiro bit his lip. "You know that when we stop your boss the police will figure out you're involved. I can't hide you forever." He hated himself for saying it, but it was true. Maddie would be arrested and Hiro would have to move on. "They might go easier on you if you turn yourself in."

The blond let out a little laugh. "You think that's why I don't want the cops involved? If the cops know where I am it wont take long for Boss to find out too, and I'm not on his good side at the moment." She paused for a moment. "I'm not afraid of the cops... I'm afraid of him."

"How did you even start working for him? You must have known he was up to no good."

"I met Boss back in August. He got me hooked on the pills and he promised me more if I worked for him. It was innocent enough at first... but then we started selling the drugs and stealing... then he wanted us to kill you guys."

"Why does he want us dead?" He asked.

Maddie sighed. "I don't know. He just said you were the only real threat in the city." She shifted in her chair." I'm sorry Hiro... I didn't...I never wanted to hurt you."

"Maddie." He whispered as Wasabi pulled up to his house, along with the rest of the team. "You found her?" The large man asked as they all wandered into the garage.

Maddie visibly tensed up at the sight of Wasabi. She remembered that he was the one she kicked in the face. It didn't take long for the blond to match the rest of the college students to their super suits. Everyone was quiet waiting for Hiro to answer, but Maddie knew what he was going to say. She just hoped his friends would take it as well as he did.

"There's a lot we need to talk about." The teen sighed. "I don't want you guy's to flip out, so try to stay calm. Maddie... Well... She's actually Cannibal." It took a few seconds for his words to sink in, but when they did all hell broke lose.

"She's the one that totaled Baymax?!" Honey huffed as she pointed to the shorter blond in the chair.

"And tried to cut your head off?!" Gogo was nearly yelling as she stomped over to Maddie, only to have Hiro stand between them. "Move." She hissed. When he didn't Gogo tried to shove him aside. "Why are you protecting her? She nearly killed you!"

"It's more complicated than that." He defended his friend, but his team mates weren't buying it.

"How is that complicated?" Wasabi joined in. "She's a criminal, that's all there is to it!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Maddie stood in front of her chair with tears in her eyes. "I'm the one you're pissed off at, so s-stop taking in out on him." She tried to seem brave, but the tremor in her voice gave her away.

Fearing that Gogo would try to attack her again, Hiro went to Maddie's side. "We need to figure this out and yelling isn't getting us anywhere."

"Alright then," Gogo said. "Start talking."

Maddie did her best to explain everything she knew, but the blond had about as much information as they did. "I don't know exactly what's in the pills, but Boss has hired more dealers."

"How many?" Honey asked.

"A couple dozen, at least." She thought back to her weapon. "You guy's probably already know we're the ones that broke into Krei Tech, but I have no idea what Boss is planning."

"Wouldn't he tell you?" Wasabi interjected.

Maddie gestured to her various bruises. "Does it look like he trusts me?"

"Do either of the other ninjas know? He must have told someone." Hiro added.

"Caleb might. He's like another Boss, but I don't know about Jared. His loyalty lies with whoever is paying more."

"Wait... Who's Caleb and Jared?" Fred asked, completely confused.

"Dude..." Wasabi just shook his head.

"Splat and X." Gogo explained in an irritated tone. She turned her attention back to Maddie. "So you basically know nothing."

"Pretty much." Maddie sighed. "I can show you the warehouse, but that's about it."

"Well it's more that we had before." Honey tried to be positive.

"Still isn't much." Gogo pouted.

"We should come up with a plan. If we catch him by surprise we may be able to take him down." Hiro said. The team started brainstorming while Maddie struggled to stay awake. Before long she was asleep at one of the desks. Hiro noticed and draped his hoodie over her shoulders. He didn't know how all of this would end, but he was going to do everything he could to keep Maddie safe.


	9. Chapter 9

The garage was quiet when Maddie woke up. She looked around expecting to see the team but she was alone. Judging by how dark it was the blond guessed it was nearly midnight. _Hiro must have went inside. _She thought as she shuffled around in the dark. On a table she found some paper and a pen. Maddie hated herself for this, but she couldn't stay. It killed her every time she looked at Hiro. She wrote down the location of the warehouse, a few other details about the building, and at the very bottom she wrote 'I'm sorry'.

When she turned to leave she noticed Hiro's hoodie over her shoulders. Her heart felt like it just shattered into a million pieces as she place the jacket on the table and slipped out into the night.

Hiro came back to the garage after begging aunt Cass to let Maddie stay with them. Eventually she said yes and the teen made her a bed on the cough and went to retrieve the blond. He was only gone for seven minutes. When he saw that the garage was empty he ran out to the street and started searching for Maddie, but there was no sign of her. He went back into the garage and saw the note she left. Hiro called his friends and told them the plan would happen tonight. They were going to take down Boss before he could find Maddie.

She didn't know where she was going. Leaving town was her best option, but then what? Maddie sighed as she wandered through the empty streets. Her life was a mess and she had no clue how to fix it. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the beat up van pull up beside her. The door opened and three men jumped out and grabbed the blond. She struggled but the thugs eventually got her in the van.

"Nice to see you again Maddie." Caleb said in a cold voice as he drove towards the warehouse. "We were wondering where you ran off to."

"What's with the kidnapping?" Maddie asked as she freed herself from the thugs.

Jared laughed from the front seat. "Boss is starting doubt you. Says you aint showin initiative."

"He want's me to kill people! I'm not listening to that maniac anymore!" She kicked the back of Caleb's seat. "Let me out!"

"Not a chance darling. You're about to get what's comin to ya." Jared smiled.

It took an hour for Hiro and his team to make their way to the address on the paper. They arrived at a worn down warehouse, complete with graffiti and broken windows. From what they could see it was dark inside, and no one could hear anything coming from the building. One by one they slowly entered the warehouse, surprised by the lack of guards. When the team were nearing the center of the building they heard footsteps coming from the shadows. Everyone readied their weapons, but lowered them the moment they saw Maddie stumble towards them.

Hiro ran to her, catching the blond before she collapsed. "Maddie? What are you doing here?" He could see fresh bruises and newly dried blood covering her exposed skin.

"You n-need to leave." She choked out. "Y-you all need to leave."

"What's going on?" Gogo questioned. Maddie tried to speak but coughed up blood instead. The team cringed at her injuries.

"Come on we're taking you to the hospital." Hiro started to lead Maddie away only to have the blond push him off.

"N-no. You need to go. Go get your aunt and leave town." She had another coughing fit. This one was violent and caused her legs to give out.

Hiro dropped down beside her. "What are you talking about?"

"Baymax scan her." Wasabi instructed the robot. A soft blue light washed over Maddie as Baymax evaluated her injuries.

"Scan complete. You have suffered broken ribs, internal and external bleeding, bruising on the skin and bones, as well as lacerations covering your body. You need immediate medical care." Baymax said as he started to waddle over to the teens.

"No just g-go. leave the city while you still can."

"We can beat this guy." Fred interjected.

Maddie started to breath heavily and tears ran down her face. "He... He has e-explosives all over the city, an-and guns... He has thousands of people working for him. You'd need an army to take him out."

"He's going to bomb the city..." Honey murmured in shock.

"You said he only had a couple dozen people. Where did the rest come from?" Gogo demanded.

"I don't know. You just need to leave the city." Maddie tried to shove Hiro away but failed miserably.

Hiro was trying to absorb everything he was hearing. As vague as her warning was, Maddie was adamant about them leaving. "We can't just leave, the city has to be evacuated."

Maddie shook her head. "If he sees you doing that he'll set them off." Her eyes were full of fear. "You can't help them, just get out while you can."

Her words did nothing to deter the nerd squad. "You expect us to let innocent people die?" Wasabi said.

"We can help. Just tell us where Boss-"

"NO!" Maddie interrupted Hiro. "You're all as good as dead if he finds you." She placed her hand on the boy's cheek and pressed her lips against his. "I won't let him kill you."

"T-then what about you?" Hiro asked in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry about me. Now get out of here before someone sees you." Just then the lights flickered on and two large men with guns stepped out from the office followed by a tall and sinister looking man. Splat and X appeared from the other end of the building, weapons ready to use.

"It looks like you're not completely useless after all my dear." Boss called out from behind his guards. "And here I though I was going to have search the entire city for these guys."

The team got ready to fight, Hiro stepped in front of Maddie. "Stay back Hiro." She whispered.

Boss was quiet for a while and his men didn't move. After a long and awkward silence the man let out a chuckle. "Madeline my dear, why don't you join me over here?" Maddie didn't move from behind Hiro. "Is that defiance? I would have hoped my men beat that out of you by now." He dug his pocket, never losing his smile. "No matter. I have my own way of getting what I want." Boss pulled out a small remote from his pocket and pressed a button. Instantly Maddie dropped to the floor, writhing in pain.

"What did you do to her?!" Hiro demanded as he knelt net to the now limp blond.

"Some people put shock collars on their dogs, and I figured that little bitch needed one too." His smile got wider. "Despite all her flaws she is quite useful. And now I no longer have to worry about disobedience."

_What is he talking about_. Hiro thought to himself. _There's no collar on-_ Just then he noticed something silver shining through her hair. He pushed the golden strands aside to reveal a small chip placed in the back of her neck. Maddie flinched as Hiro's fingers brushed against her skin. Her hand moved slowly to her jacket pocket.

"Hiro." She said so softly that he could barley hear her. "Run." Maddie sat up and shove Hiro towards the door as she whipped a gun out of her pocket. Before the guards could react she fire a few shots in Boss's direction. While the thugs ducked and readied their weapons, she began to shoot out the lights. "RUN!" She screamed as sparks and broken glass rained down in the now dark building.

The heroes did as they were told. Hiro grabbed Maddie and started to drag her away, only to have X throw a ninja star near them. The explosion caused Hiro to let go of Maddie and before he could pick her back up, Splat appeared with a pipe in his hand. The ninja started swinging at Hiro, but Gogo tossed a disc and knocked him back away from the teens. Maddie got to her feet and began running after Hiro and his friends. She nearly made it out of the warehouse when Boss sent another wave of electricity through her body.

The girl collapsed and when Hiro turned to help her, Splat sent the metal door flying into him. The teen genius got thrown back a good six yards and landed on his back. When he managed to sit up he saw that Maddie was being dragged by the two thugs and the men in masks were attacking his friends.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Honey shouted as she dodged a pipe thrown by Splat.

"NOT WITHOUT MADDIE!" Hiro struggled to stand. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HER." As he said that the thugs returned and started shooting.

"IT"S TOO LATE!" Gogo skated back and pulled Honey away from the gun fire. Wasabi and Fred followed suit while Baymax used his rocket fist to hold off the bad guys. Hiro started to stumble towards the danger when Wasabi tossed the smaller student over his shoulder and continued running.

"STOP! WE CAN'T LEAVE MADDIE!" Hiro squirmed while tears poured out his eyes. "PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE HER!" It got harder for Hiro to breath the further his friends carried him away from Maddie. His shaky breaths turned into sobs as he continued to struggle in Wasabi's arms.

The large mans heart broke at the sound of his young friends plea. Wasabi knew that leaving Maddie behind meant leaving her for dead, but he couldn't let Hiro go back for her. It was too dangerous for the team to risk it. Baymax caught up with the team and they continued to flee, the only sound they heard was Hiro's crying.

**Hey guys! Just a heads up, I might take a few days off. My computer is being a bitch and I don't want it shutting down on me, so i'll let it rest. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

It's been three days since the incident at the warehouse and Hiro still couldn't bring himself to talk to his friends. He knew they were only thinking about his safety, but the teen genius kept picturing Maddie laying face first on the ground. They should have stayed and fought. If they hadn't left Maddie would still be alive. He laid in the dark on his bed and stared up at the celling.

"Why does this keep happening..." He said out loud. First his parents, then his brother, and now Maddie. _Maybe I should move out before aunt Cass winds up dead too_. He though as he turned to the wall. A quiet tapping sound broke the silence in his room. Hiro sat up, wondering what could be making the sound. Soon he realized it was coming from the window on Tadashi's side of the room. Although it's been three years since his death all of Tadashi's things stayed in their proper place. The raven haired boy stumbled across the dark room to see out the window.

Down in the street a hooded figure was about to toss another pebble but stopped when they saw Hiro. The person pulled back their hood to reveal messy blond hair and bruises on her face. "Maddie..." Hiro said nearly breathless. He pushed himself back from the window and ran downstairs, not caring if he woke up his aunt. Maddie was at the front door by the time he got there. He pulled her into the house and slammed the door.

The second the door was closed Hiro threw his arms around the blond, earning a few whimpers from his friend. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just- your okay." He squeezed her again.

"For the most part." She tried to smile. "At least I'm still breathing." Hiro loosened his grip allowing her to look up at him. "I don't have much time, so I need you to listen closely."

Hiro was about to protest but he remembered the other night. Boss was someone to be feared and Maddie knew she had to keep her risks to a minimum. He nodded as he lead the blond to the couch. When the two teens sat down Maddie took a deep breath.

"Boss is going to try and take down the city on the 27th. He's got bombs ready to go off throughout San Fransokyo, even in residential areas." She brushed her hair back, showing off a new bruise on the side of her face. "There's about eleven hundred people he's going to send in with guns but a good number of them are in the same boat as me, so they agreed to help."

"Help?" He asked. Hiro tried his best to decipher what she meant, but her explanation was too vague.

"They're gonna help take down Boss. We've got a few guys disarming the bombs, but they can only take out the ones in the suburbs. If they went for the ones down town Boss would notice."

"So what should we do about the ones in the city?"

"I know a couple of guys who are willing to risk it, but the timing has to be right." She sighed. "I don't know what else to do."

"Can you tell me where all the explosives are?" Hiro asked, already thinking of a plan. Maddie only nodded and gave him a confused look. "I can have the police order an evacuation at the target cites on the day of the attack. They'll be as discreet as possible."

"While you're at it tell them the gunners will be at the warehouse and throughout the subway. Our guys can't guarantee there wont be a shooting, so they're gonna need back up."

The thought of an all out war in the streets made Hiro's stomach drop. "Where will you be?"

"With Boss and a few gunners... The police will probably shoot us before it gets too out of hand." Maddie gave Hiro a sad smile.

He couldn't believe what she just said. Hiro reached out and took her by the shoulders. "Don't ever say things like that. You're going to be alive at the end of this." He wouldn't leave her behind like last time, no matter how much danger he had to put himself in.

Maddie could see the determination in her friends eyes. He really believed that she would make it out alive, and she didn't have the heart to tell him wrong. There was no way the blond was living through this but at least she got to see Hiro one last time.

**Sorry it's really short, but it's been a few days since I posted and this was all I had. I hope it wasn't too disappointing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just super short update. I realized I haven't posted anything for this story in like 2 weeks and im sorry. im going to try and wrap up my other story and focus on this one, it shouldn't take me too long. well I know it isn't much but I hope you like it.**

It was the night before the attack and through out the city people continued on with their lives, completely oblivious. Maddie's cuts and bruises were fading. Thanks to Boss's new method of torture he no longer felt the need to hit her. The more Boss shocked her the more obvious the side effects became. The blond now has a slight stutter and her hands shake.

"We took out three more bombs." A tall, buff man said quietly.

"T-that only leaves two." Maddie whispered back. "The police c-can evacuate the area if you guy's can hold back the gu-gunners."

The man sighed. "I know we can hold them back. The only question is for how long." He took a step closer the teen. "Look, you don't have to stick around here. Everyone's distracted, no one would notice you were gone until tomorrow."

"I c-can't leave. Not until I k-know Hiro is safe." She knew Hiro and his friends would be there and she was determined to protect them.

"I understand." The man started to walk away, but stopped. "Try not to die."

"You too." She called out before she was alone. The blond sank to the floor and thought about her life. She remembered all of her friends back in Indiana and how she'll never hang out with them again. How she won't spend another Christmas playing in the snow with her cousins while her grandma makes cookies. The fact her parent's think she's dead in a ditch somewhere and all she want's to do is cry in her mom's arms. And then she thought of Hiro.

Tears poured from her eyes while she tried to stifle her sobs. The only person in this town she could call a friend got mixed up in this mess, all because she was stupid. Everything was her fault, and tomorrow was the end.

Hiro couldn't focus. Everyone on the team was getting ready for the fight but he just stared out the window, wondering if Maddie was okay. Gogo ended her call with the police and approached the teen.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" She asked in an unsure voice.

Hiro just nodded, not looking away from the window.

The engineer took a deep breath. "Hiro, you know that people may die tomorrow. They could be people you've never met, or they could be people you love." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "So please... Only do this if you know you can."

Hiro finally turned to face Gogo only to see the rest of his friends near by, eyes full of concern. At that moment he realized it wasn't just Maddie's life on the line. There's a chance one of his friends could just as easily be killed. He was terrified, but he knew what needed to be done.

"I know what's at stake, and I know we can't save everyone." He let out a shaky breath. "But sitting on the side lines isn't an option. We're going to take this guy down."


End file.
